


MCYT SmutShots

by Bloopity_Bloop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Smut, will tag more as the work comes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloopity_Bloop/pseuds/Bloopity_Bloop
Summary: Basically just a bunch of smut with the dream team and co. I was inspired to do this, but I have a different list. I will accept requests.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Will be updated as I put more ships in, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 126
Kudos: 512





	1. Requests

Hi there! My name’s Crystal, not like that’s important tho. Anyways, I’m writing this bc I was inspired and I want to try taking on a challenge to see if I can update everyday. Should have and could have done something more innocent, but nah.   
  


Let’s go over the rules for requesting!

This is mcyt only so only request them.   
I can refuse requests for whatever reasons.  
Only choose prompts that will be listed at the end of the chapter.  
No pedophilia and the shipping of minors.   
No x readers or ocs. Only ships.  
None of them will be referred to by their real name unless their real name is part of their mc name. This will be their personas not the actual people.  
If anyone of them want me to take this book down, I will.  
You can request actual plots for these oneshots as long as it includes the actual subject for that day.   
Will do poly ships for any days. 

Characters I will not write ships of:  
Eret  
Tommy  
Tubbo  
Purpled  
Techno  
(If there are others who are uncomfortable with shipping, please lemme know in the comments. Thanks!)

How to request

Ship you want  
Day you want  
Plot  
Top  
Bottom

And that’s it.

  
Now, let’s get into the list.   
  


Day 1 - Spanking - DreamNotFound - Top Dream; Bottom George - Completed 

Day 2 - Dirty Talk - BadBoyDream - Top Dream; Bottom Bad - Completed 

Day 3 - Detective/Thief - SapWasFound - Top Dream; Bottom Sapnap and George - In Progress 

Day 4 - Bukakke

Day 5 - Humiliation

Day 6 - Size Difference 

Day 7 - Loss of Virginity 

Day 8 - Creampie 

Day 9 - Latex/Leather

Day 10 - Asphyxiation 

Day 11 - Edgeplay

Day 12 - Sadism/Masochism 

Day 13 - Master/Slave 

Day 14 - Medical Play

Day 15 - Sensory Deprivation 

Day 16 - Blackmail 

Day 17 - Wax Play

Day 18 - Blood/Gore

Day 19 - Daddy

Day 20 - Overstimulation 

Day 21 - Pet Play 

Day 22 - Double (or more) Penetration 

Day 23 - Glory Hole

Day 24 - Shibari

Day 25 - Lingerie

Day 26 - Hate Sex 

Day 27 - Orgasm Denial

Day 28 - Branding 

Day 29 - Spit Roast

Day 30 - Toys

Day 31 - Readers Choice

Enjoy and please request!


	2. Day 1: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t get this out yesterday. I passed out in the middle of writing it and then I had school today. I’ll probably do a double update sometime in the future to catch up. 
> 
> Also sorry that the writing gets rushed near the end. I really wanted to finish writing.

Laying across Dream’s lap with his pants off was not something George expected to happen that day. Yet, here he was, laying stark naked across his lover’s lap while his lover is fully closed and smirking. 

Now, you may be wondering how George got in this position. Well, it had started out innocently. Just George and Dream simply taking the bdsm test. It was casual and nothing seemed amiss. Clearly George was wrong to think that Dream’s intentions were harmless and innocent. So George didn’t think twice when he casually answers that he was into being hurt while having sex. And, well.. one thing led to another and here George is, laying across Dream’s lap with his bare ass in the air ready to be spanked. 

George takes a deep breath in and then out, mentally preparing himself to get spanked a few times that night. He had only had sex a few times before dating Dream, none had been serious relationships though. And while they did the job, they weren’t exactly the best when it came to pleasing his masochism. And George figured Dream would be no different. Dream would spank him a few times and then fuck him. That’s how George imagined it’d go at least. That was just according to statistics. George should have accounted the fact that Dream liked to break the socially norm though. 

“Are you ready?” His lover’s voice pulls George out of his train of thought, the brunette looking sideways to make eye contact with his tall, younger lover. 

Dream’s eyes held an emotion between excitement and nervousness. He looked ready to make George see stars, as he’s done countless of times. But also wanting to make sure his lover was alright and wanted this. The green eyes held so much love for George. And it’s what made George fall right back for him. 

“Yeah,” George sounded breathless. He wanted this. He really, really wanted this. Looking into Dream’s passionate eyes did something to him that none other could. “Please do it already!”

Dream gives a small smile. One that held reassurance but uncertainty too. How weird it is for a person to have two opposite emotions displayed on their face. But Dream always manages to do it. How odd, how weird. It’s just one of the many things George could never find in another. Something unique to Dream and Dream alone. 

Dream was now the one breathing in and out, trying to mentally prepare himself. He didn’t want to hurt his shorter lover. He didn’t want to push his lover too far. He loved George with all his heart and soul. But George wanted this. And Dream did too, to some extent. 

“Alright then. Let’s get this show on the road.” Dream mumbles to himself, though loud enough for George to hear. George had simply chuckled and rolled his eyes, looking straight ahead again. 

After a few seconds have gone by, George was about to complain, but pain on his ass shut him up. Panting for a few seconds, George’s brain finally processes that Dream had spanked him. And it had felt so good too. It hurt, that’s for sure. But it was a pleasurable type of pain. Pain that George wanted more of. 

The slap to his ass wasn’t particularly strong, especially not with someone of Dream’s build and strength. But, it was quick. Almost like a whip. Hitting the target before retreating quickly, getting ready to shoot out again. 

“Shit!” George hisses, his hands grabbing onto a nearby pillow, pulling it under his chin so that can rest better. “Fuck, do that again, but harder.”

“Harder?” Dream questions, his free hand stroking George’s back. “Are you sure? That hit seemed already too painful...”

“It was a good type of pain. Just continue doing it. I like the pain!” George grits out in frustration. It was cute and amazing that his lover cared so much about his health, but at a time like this, all George really wanted was to be spanked more. 

Dream still looked uncertain but nodded. “Alright, if you say so. Just let me know if I go too far or I hurt you in a bad way, please?” 

George rolled his eyes like he was annoyed, though he was cooing about how cute Dream was for caring about him so much. “Yes, yes. Please hurry up now!”

Before George could even have another thought, Dream’s hand comes back down to his ass. As pain and pleasure struck on his ass, George felt his eyes roll back slightly and could hear small moans leave his mouth. This seemed to only spur Dream on as more slaps followed. They weren’t the strongest Dream could do, but they still hurt like a bitch. 

When Dream finally got to ten spanks, he stopped, looking at the mess he made. In his lap, George laid there trembling slightly, his eyes rolled back and glossed over, tear stains leaving his eyes and going down his cheek, an open mouth with drool leaking out of one of the corners, and his back arched in a way that made his ass higher up. He looked like a wreck. Dream could feeling his cock twitching with need. 

“... George?” Dreams ask cautiously, his hand resting on George’s ass, massaging it. “Are you ok?”

“.....” George lets out a few more pants as he nods. “yeah.... uh.... that feels really, really good!” George sounded breathless, like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. 

“George, how would you feel about sucking me off while I spank you?” Dream was testing the waters. Maybe George could handle it? Dream felt confident that George could probably come from just Dream smacking his ass. And Dream wanted to make George come like that. But his own dick was leaking and needy. He can’t keep it restricted much longer. 

George looks at Dream again, his eyes going down to look at the erection in Dream’s pants. It must hurt, George reasons. And the thought of being spanked while sucking Dream’s dick was just too enticing. 

“Uh... yeah.” George answers quite dumbly. In George’s defense, he was getting spanked not even five minutes ago. 

Dream smiles, lightly pushing George far enough off of him that he can pull down his sweatpants and boxers to reveal his leaking dick. George licks his lips, eyes focusing on his lover’s cock. The two adjust their positions so that George’s mouth was above Dream’s dick and Dream was still in reaching distance of George’s ass. It honestly wasn’t that hard of a position to get into.

Once their positions were settled, the two got to work. George wrapped his lips around Dream’s dick, taking the head fully in. At the same time, Dream reached to George’s ass and gave it a light spank. 

George had his tongue swirl around the tip of Dream’s dick a bit, humming softly when he felt the light spank to his ass. Deciding it’d be better to start getting used to Dream in his throat before the other male got rough, George slowly starts taking more and more of Dream’s dick until his lips were at the base and George could see his pubic hair. 

Dream’s free hand finds its way to George’s hair and simply rests it there, not pulling or pushing. Just resting. 

As George deepthroats Dream, he felt the blonde’s hand come crashing down onto his ass again, slapping his harsher than the previous hit. George makes a low gurgling sound from the shocking yet pleasuring feel. If only he’d go harder. 

George soon got his wish as Dream’s hand kept coming down repeatedly, getting stronger and quicker which each hit. And all George could do was sit there and take it. Not like he minded, he quite enjoyed it honestly speaking.

“Are you enjoying this George?” Dream asks between pants. Looks like George isn’t the only one getting pleasured. “Do you like sucking dick while getting spanked? You look good like that. Your lips around my cock, drool seeping out of your mouth around my dick. Your ass is so red too, but you’re taking it so well. Maybe it’s not enough? Do you want more?” George whines pathetically around Dream’s dick, making the other male chuckle. Though, George could swear he heard his voice hitch. “I’m taking that as a yes. You do really look good like this George. I love you a lot.”

If George could smile, he would. His boyfriend was just too sweet. But his mouth is doing more important things. Aka, getting said sweet boyfriend off. 

Hit after hit, slap after slap, George could feel his neglected dick twitch with pleasure. The harder Dream hit, the more it would pulse. George really wanted to come. It would be a new experience to cum untouched, that’s for sure, but George was excited at the prospect.

George could feel his end closing in on him like a tsunami. The slaps were getting harsher and the dick in his throat was making it hard to breathe. He could feel his eyes roll back as tears rolled down his face. 

“Fuck!” Dream curses to himself very quietly. “Fuck, baby. You’re taking this so well. You look so beautiful! I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.” 

George moans around Dream’s dick, as if trying to tell Dream to let loose already. However, the younger male kept it together. The blonde seemed set on making the brunette cum first. 

And he got his wish. It took only five more slaps for George to cum with a cry around Dream’s dick, everything becoming so overwhelming he starts to gag. Having his lover cum already, the hand Dream kept in George’s hair tightens into a fist and forces George down, releasing his own semen in his boyfriend’s mouth. 

After Dream finished, he let go of George’s hair and the brunette pulled off, turning around so his back was on the bed. For the next minute or two, they stayed there just trying to regulate their breathing. 

“Well... That was fun!” Dream chuckles softly, George joining in. 

“Yeah, it was,” George agreed. “We should do that again.”

“Yeah...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1698
> 
> Have a great day! Until next time!


	3. Day 2: Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, so school basically killed my creativity so that’s why I haven’t updated this. I know this was a kinktober thing, but now I’ma just have it be a smut shot book, that way I don’t feel the pressure to write everyday. And I am going to be doing all the days. But it’ll be done at my own pace. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

“Bad~ You know you look so amazing like this. On your hands and knees, your ass up in the air, your hole clenching around my fingers like it isn’t enough. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Dream tells Bad in a loving, yet teasing tone. “I just want to eat you up. Make you beg for my cock. Pound into you until the only thing you can think of is my name~” 

“Agh~ DreAm!” Bad moans with high pitch, his back arching a bit, his ass raising higher in the air. “Please! Please don’t stop! Please give me more!”

“Shh...” Dream shushes his innocent lover. “Don’t worry, I’m going to make you feel real good, Love. You’ll never even think about taking another dick in your ass after I’m done with you. None will ever feel as good as this one.” 

Dream, being the teasing shit he is, puts in another finger making it three. He starts pushing them in and out, in different areas like he was searching. Searching for the thing that would make Bad scream out. 

“Ah~ Dream~ Please, I need you so badly. Please!” Bad says through desperate sobs. He was needy. He needed more stimulation. He needed to pleasure Dream in return. He needed so many things. And one of them was completed when Dream’s fingers pushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves. “Ah! Daddy, there!” 

Dream pauses. He takes a second to process what Bad had just said. Bad, the most innocent man Dream has ever met, just called him Daddy. Bad had a Daddy kink. And he didn’t tell Dream about it. 

“Oh my muffin! Please ignore what I said! It just slipped out!” Bad hides his face in a nearby pillow, his ass raising even higher and back nicely arched. 

Dream takes out the fingers he had in his lover and replaced them with his dick, which he had lubed up minutes prior. While pushing in, Bad’s head was thrown back as his mouth opened, drool coming out but no sounds escaping. He looked almost like a pornstar. 

“Say it again,” Dream growls the minute he bottoms out. “I won’t move until you do, my love.”

Bad buries his face further into the pillow, the high from Dream putting his dick in fading. “It’s embarrassing though!” Bad whines into the pillow.

“My love. My baby, my darling. Come on, keep calling me that. I love it.” Dream really did. He didn’t even know he liked being called ‘Daddy’ until Bad called him that. It could honestly be because Bad called him that. He liked anything that Bad did. 

Bad grumbles into the pillow before rocking his hips back and forth a little. “Please pleasure me, Daddy. I really want this. I love the feeling of you in me. Please Daddy, I need you to pound me!” Bad begs, of course avoiding any curse words. 

Dream smiled, elated at the begging. “Of course my darling. Anything for you!” 

Dream wraps his arms around Bad’s hips and brings his chest flush against Bad’s back. At first, Dream did slow, gentle thrusts. But as Bad’s moans grew in volume, he gradually became faster. 

“Damn, baby. I love fucking your tight ass. If I could, I’d fuck you like this everyday. Put a plug in there so my cum is always in you. Eventually get you bloated with my cum. You’d be my personal cock warmer, fleshlight, toy. Anything, and you’d always be mine~” Dream growls into Bad’s ear making the other roll his eyes back at the dirty talk. “I’d make sure you never left the house again. Keep you to myself everyday and all day. And with all my cum stored up inside you, you’d look pregnant. I’d give you a child if you begged for one. You’d look cute like that too. A domestic wife. My domestic wife~”

“D-Dream~” Bad moans out, proceeding to try and bury his face into the pillow again. “Please! Har-Harder. Faster~ Oh god! I need this! Please!” 

“I’m going to cum! I’m going to plug you so nicely with all my cum. You’ll look so beautiful, filled to the brim with my cock and cum. I’ll take tons of photos, but for me only. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” Dreams thrusts start becoming more erratic and desperate, hitting Bad’s prostate dead on with each thrust. “I bet you’d love that. Always filled with my cum. Having me use you as my personal toy.”

Bad sobs in response, his grip on the pillow becoming tighter. Seconds later, Bad cums. The white ropes squirt out all under him, painting his own stomach and the sheets. A few more thrusts later and Dream blows his load in his lover’s ass, his dick all the way inside. 

Dream takes in a few breaths, gasping for air after his high. “You know. We should sleep like this. I’d love to see how you feel in the morning with my cum and dick in you.” 

Bad rolls his eyes. “You just wanna do this again in the morning!” 

“Sure do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 850
> 
> Have a great day! Until next time! 
> 
> ~Crystal Out!


End file.
